CL
Seúl, Corea del Sur |familia = Lee Ki-jin CL's father says he respected CL's choice to drop out of high school Hong Yu-ra Lee Ha-rin CL’s sister shared about a time she was severely depressed, and how CL helped her to overcome it |ocupación = |voz = |instrumentos = |período = 2009-actualidad |agencia = |relacionados = 2NE1 |signature = }}CL (씨엘; Ssiel) es una rapera y cantante surcoreana. Fue la líder del grupo de 2NE1 hasta que se disolvió en noviembre de 2016 Primeros años CL nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur, pero pasó la mayor parte de su infancia viviendo en París, Tsukuba, Japón y Tokio. Cuando tenía 13 años, se mudó sola a París, donde estudió durante dos años. Carrera Predebut Cuando tenía 15 años, realizó una audición para YG Entertainment. Su primera participación como cantante, fue en "Intro (Hot Issue)" de Big Bang en 2007. Más tarde ese año, CL actuó por primera vez en el escenario en Gayo Daejun junto a sus compañeros de agencia. Su primera aparición acreditada en una canción fue en 2008, con "DJ" de Uhm Jung-hwa, en el que rapeó. 2009-actualidad: Debut y actividades como solista El 17 de mayo de 2009, CL debutó como líder y rapera de 2NE1. En agosto, colaboró con G-Dragon y Teddy Park en la canción "The Leaders", presentado en el primer álbum en solitario de G-Dragon, Heartbreaker. El mismo mes, después de que el grupo terminó con las promociones "I Don't Care", CL colaboró con Minzy en la canción "Please Don't Go", la cual se ubicó en el sexto puesto de Gaon Digital Chart a fines de noviembre. Su primer sencillo como solista, "The Baddest Female", fue lanzado el 28 de mayo de 2013. Para el segundo álbum de 2NE1, Crush, CL escribió la letra y co-compuso la música de las canciones "Crush", "If I Were You" y "Baby I Miss You". También escribió la letra de su canción "MTBD", así como la canción "Scream". En octubre de 2014, se anunció que CL planeaba debutar como solista al año siguiente en los Estados Unidos, siendo Scooter Braun su mánager. En mayo de 2015, apareció en el sencillo "Doctor Pepper" de Diplo, junto a Riff Raff y OG Maco. En noviembre de 2015, CL lanzó "Hello Bitches", como un adelanto de su próximo EP, Lifted. El single, "Lifted", fue lanzado el 19 de agosto de 2016. La canción apareció en el Top 30 de la lista de Hip-Hop/Rap de iTunes tres horas después de su lanzamiento, ubicándose en la vigésima primera posición. Time la señaló como el "futuro del K-pop en América". El 29 de octubre de 2016, CL inició su primera gira por América del Norte, Hello Bitches Tour, en el Hammerstein Ballroom de Nueva York, y concluyó en Toronto el 14 de noviembre. Junto a Shaiana, apareció en la canción "Surrender" de Lil Yachty, un tema exclusivo de la edición de lujo de Target de su álbum Teenage Emotions, lanzado el 26 de mayo de 2017. CL también grabó un sencillo original titulado "No Better Feelin '" para la banda sonora de My Little Pony: The Movie, lanzado el 22 de septiembre de 2017. El 4 de enero de 2018, CL hizo su debut en Hollywood como actriz en la película Mile 22 de Peter Berg, protagonizada por Mark Wahlberg. El 25 de febrero de 2018, CL actuó en la ceremonia de clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 2018 en el Estadio Olímpico de Pyeongchang, interpretando partes de "The Baddest Female" y "I Am the Best" de 2NE1. En la ceremonia de clausura, se reunió con el presidente de Corea del Sur, Moon Jae-in, la primera dama Kim Jung-sook, EXO y la primera hija de los Estados Unidos, Ivanka Trump. Estilo musical e influencias CL cita al líder de 1TYM, Teddy Park, quien produjo gran parte de la música de 2NE1, como influencia e inspiración, así como a Madonna, Queen y Lauryn Hill. Discografía Giras * Hello Bitches Tour (2016) Referencias Enlaces externos * 20px|link= Instagram de CL * 20px|link= Facebook de CL * 20px|link= Twitter de CL en:CL Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Raperos surcoreanos Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Lee Categoría:Cantantes en coreano Categoría:Cantantes en japonés Categoría:Antiguos artistas de YG Entertainment Categoría:Antiguos integrantes de 2NE1 Categoría:Nacidos en febrero